


suspension

by theafterimages



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casual handjobs while they watch porn on Jongin’s computer is one thing. It’s the kissing Sehun isn’t sure what to do about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	suspension

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/5773.html) in April 2014. Set during summer 2013.

Having some sort of secret relationship isn’t worth the hassle during a comeback. Not when they’re this busy and watched even more closely than usual. Sehun had decided a while ago that for now it’s better to just make do on his own. Or with some help from a friend.

It’s not like Jongin is his only option. Sehun likes to think he could pretty much have his pick of group members. Jongin’s not even the only member Sehun’s fooled around with—for a while it was Zitao, especially after M stayed in Korea, both of them thrilled with being able to keep each other instead of only getting snatches of time together during visits. 

But Jongin isn’t willing to let most of the other members get quite _that_ close. He’d probably let Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo’s not even remotely interested in touching anyone else’s dick, so that leaves Sehun. And Jongin’s one of his best friends. Sehun probably shouldn’t let him die of blue balls.

Casual handjobs while they watch porn on Jongin’s computer is one thing. It’s the kissing that Sehun isn’t sure what to do about.

 

 

 

 

It starts one day when Jongdae and Joonmyun leave the dorm together, which isn’t unusual. The part where Jongdae keeps smirking at an increasingly flustered Jongin is, until everything clicks when Jongin drags Sehun into his room and Sehun sees the laptop sitting open on Jongin’s bed.

“You called in a favor with _Jongdae_?” he asks. “How desperate are you?”

“Shut up,” Jongin retorts, brilliant as usual. His cheeks are red, and Sehun would keep teasing him but he knows better than to waste time. The others won’t be gone forever.

The video Jongin’s queued up is one of Sehun’s favorites, Sehun notices as he settles in on the bed, sitting up against the wall. Usually they bicker about what to watch. Jongdae must not have promised Jongin much time.

Jongin double-checks the lock and walks over, but hesitates when he sees Sehun’s already kicked off his jeans and boxers. “Come on, I’ve seen it all anyway,” Sehun points out, rolling his eyes, so Jongin pulls his off, too. Dark blue boxers today, Sehun notices, and bites back a laugh as a sudden memory strikes him.

“Not the Sponge Bob ones?” he asks as Jongin clambers onto the bed.

“Shut up, Sehun,” Jongin says as he hits play.

It doesn’t take Sehun long to get hard with this video. The woman looks kind of like Miranda Kerr if he squints, and the guy’s hot, too, wavy dark hair and a great dick.

Jongin groans, leans his head against Sehun’s shoulder, and Sehun huffs out a laugh. “You like this one more than I do,” he accuses, pitching his voice low so they can both still hear the actress’s cries.

“I don’t know why I-” Jongin begins, but his pitiful attempt at looking annoyed vanishes when Sehun abruptly circles his hand around Jongin’s cock, watching in satisfaction as Jongin inhales sharply and thrusts up into Sehun’s fist. He’s quicker than usual to return the favor, too, and Sehun bites back a sigh and goes back to focusing on the video.

A few minutes pass before Jongin says, hand stilling, “Sehun?”

Sehun licks his lips, forces himself to meet Jongin’s eyes. A shiver shoots down his spine when he sees how dark they are, nearly all pupil. He’s done that, he thinks—and the film, but still. Sehun likes the idea, knowing he can wreck Kim Jongin. “Huh?”

“I—can we try something?”

“Okay?”

Jongin sets the laptop on the ground. “We need the space,” he says when Sehun tries to object. “Lie down.”

“What are you doing?”

“Just shut up and lie down, you’ll see!”

“If you can’t even say what it is-”

“ _Sehun_.”

Laughing, Sehun lets Jongin push him down onto the bed. “Bring the movie back, I think I’m changing my mind.”

Jongin huffs irritably. “Will you just...” His hands are still pinning Sehun’s wrists to the mattress, and Sehun feigns an escape attempt just to make Jongin tighten his grip, something curling low in Sehun’s stomach in response.

“I’m still not impressed,” he says, maybe a little more breathlessly than he’d meant to.

And he stops teasing completely when Jongin frees one hand so that he can reach down between them and fist their cocks together.

He can still hear the movie playing from the floor and Jongin breathing heavily in his ear along with it. Most of Jongin’s sex faces are stupid—they’ve made fun of each other’s more than once, wound up scuffling on the bed as they debated who looked more hilarious when they came, but right now he’s doing the whole heavy-lidded gaze thing, like his Kai act but dialed up to eleven. It would probably kill half their fanbase outright, and Sehun’s not sure he can blame them.

“ _Jongin_ ,” Sehun says, though he has no idea what he’s going to follow that up with. The question doesn’t matter anymore when Jongin leans down and presses their lips together, licks his way into Sehun’s mouth. Somewhere there are alarm bells going off in the back of Sehun’s mind, but it’s so good—everything’s so good—he can’t pay attention, just gives and takes and swallows Jongin’s moans as he comes.

Jongin slumps forward, catching himself on his free hand. Sehun, painfully hard and pitiless, kicks at his leg. “Quit being _useless_ , come on-”

Jongin obeys, having long since been trained to follow orders no matter how exhausted he is. And it’s not long before Sehun follows him over the edge, pulsing through Jongin’s fingers while Jongin nips kisses along his jawline.

Jongin rolls off Sehun almost right away, probably all set to sleep for as long as he can—until he sees whose shirt Sehun grabs for the cleanup. “ _Hey_.”

“You made the mess,” Sehun says. He barely misses the laptop when he drops the shirt on the floor. The video’s finished, he realizes, and wonders when he’d lost track of it. 

Falling asleep like this is probably a bad idea. There’s no telling when Jongdae and Joonmyun will come back. He’s pretty sure everyone knows what’s going on, no matter how subtle they’ve been, but that doesn’t mean he wants anyone walking in on them like this.

Jongin slings an arm around Sehun’s waist. He kind of has to. It’s a tight fit, the two of them sharing this bed. “Told you it was a good idea.”

He’s not going to go to sleep, Sehun decides. He’s just going to rest his eyes for a minute, maybe lie still until it helps Jongin fall asleep. Because he’s a good friend. It has nothing to do with the feeling of Jongin's fingertips, aimlessly drawing patterns on his stomach, or how listening to Jongin's even breathing has him feeling more relaxed than he has in days. “Whatever,” he mumbles.

He’s not sure if Jongin brushing a kiss against the back of his neck is a dream or not.

 

 

 

 

The next few days are perfectly normal, until Show Champion. Jongin hasn’t been that hurt in a while, not to the point of breaking choreo for a few seconds of relief during a performance. He doesn’t let most of them hover, but Sehun’s always been an exception, since he’s not smothering about it. He just sticks by Jongin’s side like he’s in the mood to be there, keeps him smiling during the ending stage, helps wordlessly in any way he can. That’s what friends do. And that’s what Jongin is, he thinks, and his mind definitely doesn’t flash back to their kisses the other day. One of his best friends.

Joonmyun and Jongdae go to bed at the same time, and Sehun’s getting tired anyway, so he takes the hint. “Need anything?” he asks Jongin.

“No, but thanks.”

Sehun starts to get to his feet, but it stopped when Jongin grabs his wrist and says in a rush, “Sehunnie?”

Sehun leans in automatically. Jongin’s whispers are too quiet to hear otherwise. “Yeah?”

Last time might have been like something straight out of one of their rated movies, but this one’s more like a first kiss is probably supposed to be—Jongin barely brushes his lips against Sehun’s, and won’t meet his eyes after. “Thanks,” he mumbles.

“Yeah.” Sehun licks his lips, can’t help it. This isn’t how he expected to end his night, but maybe he doesn’t mind.

 

 

 

 

It’s not like he wants to tell Zitao about it. Zitao just always knows when something’s up with him and won’t stop bothering him until Sehun tells him about it, insistent that there be no secrets between them. 

Zitao’s gaze is riveted as he listens, eating his late night snack one unusually slow bite at a time. It’s unnervingly like how he watches his dramas. Sehun’s about halfway through his story when Zitao interrupts, “But don’t you guys kiss all the time?”

“No! He’s my best friend.”

“You kissed _me_ , and I’m your best friend, too,” he points out, brow furrowing.

“That’s different.” Kissing Zitao, which had almost been a way to fill in the communication gaps before Zitao had gotten better at Korean, isn’t the same at all as kissing Jongin, who Sehun’s known since he was a weird thirteen-year-old. Who’s still weird, come to that. 

Zitao shakes his head disapprovingly. “You picked someone who didn’t even kiss you over me?”

Sehun shoves him. “You picked Joonmyun hyung first!” And okay, maybe Sehun letting his arrangement with Zitao end so easily had had something to do with how Jongin had looked sort of pinched around the eyes whenever he saw Zitao and Sehun cuddling or pulling each other into another room.

“So tell Jongin to stop kissing you.”

“I didn’t say I wanted him to stop,” Sehun says immediately. “It’s just weird.”

“Then tell him not to stop,” Zitao says. “That’s not what matters.”

That’s not what he’d been expecting to hear. “What?”

Zitao leans in closer, conspiratorial. Sehun automatically does, too, only to reel backwards again when Zitao asks, “Is he good at it?”

“What?” Sehun asks in disbelief, laughing.

“Well his mouth’s really nice, so-”

“Why are you asking me that, don’t you have Joonmyun hyung?”

“ _Sehunnie_ , tell me,” Zitao whines, poking him.

“He is,” Sehun finally admits, wetting his lips—out of habit, not because of the still lingering sense memory of Jongin’s kiss earlier.

“As good as me?”

That has Sehun laughing again. “Everyone’s better than _you_ ,” he says, and thankfully the night ends in a scuffle and then some TV before going to sleep instead of finishing their conversation.

 

 

 

 

Life in EXO means there are always distractions from things he doesn’t want to think about, like when Jongin returns to the dorm the next day with bright blond hair.

“It looks fine,” Sehun says yet again.

“You’re not even looking,” Jongin grumbles.

“You’re looking enough for both of us.” Sehun lifts his gaze from his nails long enough to confirm that yes, Jongin’s still staring at his newly blond reflection in the bathroom mirror.

“It’s really—different.”

“That’s the _point_.” Sehun sighs loudly. It’s not like they dyed his hair green, it’s just blond.

Jongin scowls. “Why am I asking you? I don’t even remember what your hair looked like dark.”

Some days Sehun doesn’t, either. “You’ll get used to it,” he promises, and backhugs him for good measure, resting his chin on Jongin’s shoulder the way he has a million times. “It looks good, Jonginnie. You always look good.”

“But will the fans think so?” Jongin asks, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

“It’s what I think,” Sehun tells him, hoping it’ll make him laugh, “and I’m the only one that matters.”

Jongin does smile, but warily. “You do?”

“Yeah.” He impulsively kisses Jongin’s cheek, hears the resulting hitch in Jongin’s breathing. Their eyes are still locked, and Sehun couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. This feels… important, though he couldn’t say why.

Jongin’s the one who turns and cups his hand around the back of Sehun’s head, but it’s Sehun who leans in and presses his next kiss against Jongin’s lips. 

They part long enough for Jongin to boost himself up onto the counter and wrap his legs around Sehun’s waist, arms encircling his neck as Jongin leans back in. Even so, it’s just kissing—not nearly as pure as last night, even before Sehun coaxes Jongin’s lips apart, but nothing that makes them both rush for more. Sehun had kind of forgotten how nice just making out could be. And maybe Jongin’s not as good at it as Zitao, regardless of what Sehun had said yesterday, but Sehun’s a good friend. He can help him with that.

There’s a loud knock on the door, startling them into breaking apart. “Come on, I need to go,” Chanyeol yells.

“Use the other one!” Sehun yells back.

“Can’t, Minseok hyung’s in there!”

“Damn it,” Sehun says, and takes one more look at Jongin, zeroing in on his red, swollen lips. “Are you okay about your hair now?”

“What hair?” Jongin asks dazedly.

Sehun feels a distinct sense of pride. Honestly, he doesn’t know what his group would do without him. 

Chanyeol smirks at them as they file past him. “Great place for a date.”

“Please, like we don’t know what you and Baekhyun do in the shower,” Sehun returns. Jongin’s grip on his hand tightens, and Sehun threads their fingers together. “And we’re not dating,” Sehun adds belatedly. Chanyeol laughs at that, but has to give up and duck inside the bathroom before Kyungsoo can claim it.

Jongin tugs on Sehun’s hand. “You know,” he says, “Jongdae hyung’s not here, and if we both asked Joonmyun hyung for the room…”

The only thing that’s wrong with them kissing, Sehun decides as he drags Jongin off to find Joonmyun, is that it took them this long to get around to it.


End file.
